


Blowing off steam

by dev_chieftain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Nathan's relationship begins in Nathan's fast car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing off steam

"It's hard to imagine you've never done this before," Nathan whispers into the darkness of the car. All around them are streaming lights of the distant city, trees whipping by. Through the windshield he can see stars.

He can see so many stars.

Keith comes up for air, but can't quite lift his head without risking obstructing the wheel, so lingers with his lips curled around the head of Nathan's cock, panting softly, face flushed and eyes unfocused.

When he speaks, his tongue plays along the slit at the head and Nathan swallows hard, foot instinctively crushing down the accelerator.

"After I graduated high school, I ran away for a year," Keith purrs. He goes down again, up, kissing and sucking, jamming his tongue between foreskin and the head. It's mind-blowing. They're about to hit eighty-eight miles per hour. "Didn't have a car, and I was afraid to use my powers, so--"

This is some serious shit.

Nathan can only half hear what Keith is saying between bobs of that gorgeous golden head.

"--this was the easiest way to get a ride. I got pretty good after the first few." And there is Keith's charmingly innocent smile, and oh, fuck. Nathan gasps. "H-hey, Mr. Fire Emblem, don't you think you'd better keep an eye on the road?" Keith asks worriedly before he slides back down, taking Nathan in to the root and drooling, his shining lips pale and red there against Nathan's dark skin.

"--oh, King, you really know how to make a girl feel conflicted," he breathes, forcing himself to ease up on the gas pedal and redirect his attention to the road ahead.


End file.
